A resposta está no vento
by Dana Norram
Summary: E Matt Parkman se perguntou se todas aquelas sensações tinham alguma razão além da desconfortável insegurança que ele sentia ao ver o pequeno mundo com o qual se acostumara, repentinamente, mudar. // SLASH // MattxMohinder // ONESHOT


**Título: **A resposta está no vento  
**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Gênero:** Romance/Geral  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Shipper:** Matt/Mohinder  
**Spoilers:** 2.01 (_Four Months Later_)  
**Sumário:** E Matt Parkman se perguntou se todas aquelas sensações tinham alguma razão além da desconfortável insegurança que ele sentia ao ver o pequeno mundo com o qual se acostumara, repentinamente, mudar.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** "Heroes" e seus personagens não são meus. Nenhunzinho deles. Tudo, _absolutamente tudo_ (até as bochechas mais apertáveis deste mundo — e sim, eu estou falando do Hiro! #sque-e-e-e#) pertence ao genial _Tim Kring_ e a _NBC Universal Television_. 

**AVISO:** Essa fanfic contém **SLASH **(homem**x**homem). Bem, mais ou menos. Não tem beijo, agarração, aquela coisa toda, mas a relação está ali (ou vai estar, eventualmente). Se você não gosta, nossa, eu tenho uma idéia simplesmente genial: **NÃO-LEIA**. Agora, leu mesmo com esse aviso e não gostou? Poxa, sinto muito! Espero que Sylar nunca encontre contigo porque ele vai passar mal caso resolva jantar teu cérebro. Aos demais, boa leitura. xD

* * *

"_Quantas vezes sua face terá de ser atingida  
enquanto você olha para o outro lado  
até parar de fingir que não percebeu?  
Quanta dor você ainda irá carregar  
antes de sorrir livremente?"_  
**(Calling – Kyosuke Himuro)**

**A resposta está no vento**  
por Dana Norram

"Eu não leio mentes, você sabe."

Matt ergueu os olhos da mesa da cozinha para encarar Mohinder, que, de costas para ele, parecia bastante ocupado no ato de fatiar alguma coisa verde de aparência absolutamente insípida e saudável. As mangas da camisa do indiano estavam dobradas até os cotovelos, e Matt poderia jurar que conseguia ver minúsculas gotículas de água sobre a pele morena. Mohinder fez menção de virar o corpo, e o policial imediatamente voltou os olhos para aquilo que o tinha mantido ocupado nos últimos quarenta e cinco minutos — isto é, desmontar, limpar e lubrificar sua arma.

"Mas se eu pudesse," continuou Mohinder, sem parar o que estava fazendo. "Aposto que não ia gostar nem um pouco do que ouviria."

Com um suspiro fundo, Matt pegou a coronha da arma com uma das mãos, os olhos fixos nela, e tateou às cegas o tampo da mesa com a outra, até encontrar a chave de fenda que precisava. O policial escutou Mohinder ligar a água e olhou de soslaio na direção da pia, observando o indiano lavar as mãos para em seguida sacudi-las no ar, antes de fechar a torneira. Desta vez, porém, Matt não abaixou a vista, nem tentou fingir que Mohinder não estava ali.

Em silêncio, ele assistiu ao indiano secar as mãos no avental que usava, desatar o nó na parte de trás e então tirá-lo com um movimento rápido, largando sobre a parte seca da pia. Os legumes, os temperos de nomes complicados e sabores exóticos, as carnes cuidadosamente escolhidas, tudo deixado de lado para que Matt não tivesse a chance de passar mais um dia fingindo que nada estava para acontecer.

Mohinder puxou uma cadeira para si, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, diante de Matt, e encostou seu rosto nas mãos ao se sentar. Matt o encarou, sem conseguir definir exatamente com _o que_ ele parecia. Se um adulto pensando em como ter _aquela_ conversa séria com uma criança arteira ou uma criança que tentava parecer mais madura do que realmente era. Se ele parasse para pensar, havia até uma certa lógica em seu raciocínio, e talvez fosse aquilo que tanto lhe intrigava em Mohinder, no final das contas — como o professor às vezes conseguia parecer tão adulto, sério e dono de suas ações e, em outras ocasiões, perdido e confuso como um garotinho, quase inocente, até.

"Eu sei que você não concorda com a minha viagem, mas-"

"Certo. Você sabe que eu não concordo e eu sei que você não dá a mínima. Já tivemos essa conversa antes e eu não me esqueci de como ela terminou. Se importaria de não perdemos o nosso precioso tempo outra vez?"

Um sorriso enviesado surgiu no canto dos lábios de Mohinder, e Matt simplesmente ignorou o incômodo arrepiou que lhe subiu pela espinha, julgando que aquilo não passava de raiva pelo outro estar tentando se divertir às suas custas.

"Há quanto tempo estamos nisso?", perguntou Mohinder, distraidamente puxando um cacho negro caído na frente de seus olhos e assistindo enquanto a mecha esticava e então enrolava novamente ao soltá-la. Matt piscou, sem perceber que por um segundo ficara hipnotizado diante daquele ato tão pueril.

"Você que dizer... nós dois aqui?", Matt começou a bater a chave de fenda sobre a mesa de leve, um ato inconsciente, quase mecânico. "Cuidando da Molly?", acrescentou em seguida.

O sorriso de Mohinder se ampliou um pouco mais e ele fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça. Matt respirou fundo e apertou a ferramenta nas mãos antes de responder.

"Ah... uns três meses?"

"Três meses e uma semana, para ser mais preciso, meu caro." Mohinder desceu uma das mãos de seu rosto até o tampo da mesa e começou a mexer distraidamente numa das peças largadas mais próximas a ele. "Você não acha que é meio cedo demais para começar com essa mania de controlar as coisas?"

_Até parece que está preocupado comigo_, acrescentou Mohinder em pensamento. Matt sentiu seu rosto ficar quente e desviou o olhar, voltando a mirar a chave de fenda, girando-a entre os dedos.

"Não estou querendo controlar _nada_." Ele respondeu, decidindo ignorar os pensamentos do indiano. "É sua casa. _Sua_ vida."

"Mas...?" Acrescentou Mohinder sabiamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas e voltando a apoiar o rosto nas mãos.

_Não é como se nós dois fôssemos os melhores amigos do mundo. Nem podemos dizer que tivemos uma primeira impressão muito boa um do outro..._

Matt engoliu em seco e tentou bloquear os pensamentos de Mohinder, falhando miseravelmente.

_O que você não está me dizendo?_, pensou Mohinder, parecendo irritado consigo mesmo._ De onde veio isso agora? Não é como se nós dois… Eu duvido que você tenha tido uma primeira boa impressão minha. Normalmente as pessoas não se tornam amigas de alguém cujo primeiro ato é te nocautear com um extintor de incêndio... _

Dando um suspiro fundo e cansado, Matt largou a ferramenta sobre a mesa com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário, deixando que o barulho tomasse conta de suas faculdades, desviando o foco de sua atenção. E, em seguida, enfiou o rosto nas mãos, apertando as têmporas com os dedos, mas a voz de Mohinder ainda estava ali, com o forte sotaque arredondando cada palavra, ecoando dentro de sua cabeça.

_Do que você tem medo, Matthew?_

"O que eu vou dizer a Molly se te acontecer alguma coisa?"

O tom da voz de Matt surpreendeu a ambos. Soava como um misto de raiva e receio. Tímido, quase covarde. Mohinder não se mexeu por vários segundos para então, de repente, tirar suas mãos do rosto, estendendo ambas sobre a mesa. E, em silêncio, Matt observou, através das frestas de seus dedos — que ele mal movera para responder o professor, Mohinder esbarrar nas pequenas peças da arma espalhadas e, logo depois, se debruçar sobre o tampo a fim de alcançar as mãos _dele_.

"Ei..."

Não era como se fosse a primeira vez que Mohinder tocava Matt. Eles já haviam se encostado um sem número de vezes. Na hora de passar o cereal ou o leite, durante algum café da manhã. Quando Molly perguntava quem iria empurrá-la no balanço e os dois se levantavam exatamente ao mesmo tempo, esbarrando os braços sem querer. Na vez em que, após mais um dia de treinos e exaustivos testes na Polícia, Matt acabara adormecendo no sofá, obrigando Mohinder a sacudi-lo com as mãos durante alguns segundos a fim de avisar que o jantar estava pronto.

Mas daquela vez era diferente. Matt nunca havia reparado em como a pele de Mohinder parecia macia e como o contraste dela sobre a sua era _bonito_. Ele nunca _sentira_ que as mãos do indiano eram mornas e suaves. E Matt Parkman se perguntou se todas aquelas sensações tinham alguma razão além da desconfortável insegurança que ele sentia ao ver o pequeno mundo com o qual se acostumara, repentinamente, mudar.

"Olhe ali." A voz de Mohinder fez Matt erguer os olhos das mãos deles, onde ele estivera ocupado os últimos segundos em observar uma marca esbranquiçada em torno de seu anelar esquerdo, a marca da aliança que ele deixara de usar já fazia algum tempo, agora parcialmente encoberta pelas mãos morenas do professor. "Ali. Na janela. Me diga o que você vê."

Matt piscou, desviando dos olhos de Mohinder e se voltando para onde o indiano lhe indicara. Raios tímidos e cada vez mais escassos entravam pela janela aberta do apartamento, inundando aquele pequeno espaço de sol, e uma brisa suave, _morna_, balançava as cortinas frágeis.

"Ah..." Matt franziu o cenho antes de responder. "O vento, suponho?"

Mohinder deixou uma risadinha escapar.

"Não vale ler os meus pensamentos, Matt."

"Mas eu não fiz nada!" Retorquiu o policial, quase indignado, endireitando o corpo, porém sem romper o contato entre as mãos deles. "É uma daquelas _pegadinhas_, certo? Nós não podemos _ver_ o vento, mas podemos ver as ações dele."

"Okay. Okay. Bastante justo." Assentiu Mohinder, balançando a cabeça e segurando uma risada. "Você sabe...", ele continuou, se voltando para encarar a janela, como se o movimento das cortinas o hipnotizasse. "O vento é como o destino. Ele está sempre por perto, mesmo que não possamos vê-lo. Mesmo que ele passe desapercebido. Porém, quando acontecem furacões, ciclones... as pessoas o culpam, sem pensar que o vento precisou da ajuda do Sol, da terra e da água para aquilo acontecer. Uma simples peça fora do quebra-cabeça e os ventos mudam. O destino muda."

A boca de Matt pendeu um instante, tentando acompanhar a linha de raciocínio do indiano.

"Você quer dizer que... não importa o que façamos, o vento sempre pode mudar por culpa disso ou daquilo e causar um furacão?"

Mohinder riu outra vez e foi quando Matt percebeu que a risada dele também era agradável, quase aconchegante e, em vez de ficar zangado pelo outro estar rindo de algo que ele dissera, sem perceber, sem se preocupar em entender o porquê, Matt sorriu de volta.

"O que eu quero dizer é que não vale a pena temer o vento quando ele é apenas uma brisa."

Matt piscou outra vez e sentiu suas mãos serem apertadas entre as de Mohinder.

_Eu não vou morrer._

"Eu queria que isso fosse verdade." Disse Matt sem pensar e então puxou as próprias mãos para logo em seguida voltar e apertar as de Mohinder entre seus dedos. E o indiano sorriu, seus pensamentos repentinamente turvos. Ilegíveis.

"Promete que não vai fazer nenhuma besteira. Nada do tipo, você sabe, atacar alguém com duas vezes o seu tamanho usando um extintor de incêndio?"

Mohinder riu-se e mordeu o lábio inferior, assentindo. E Matt se sentiu tranqüilo — não conformado, mas calmo e em paz como não se sentia há muito tempo. Como se finalmente ele tivesse encontrado um lugar a qual pertencia, sem ter dúvidas de que deveria estar lá.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, observando os raios de sol darem lugar à noite. Escutando o ruído do tráfego aumentar gradativamente nas ruas lá embaixo. Sorriram um com o outro ao ouvir a voz de Molly, se sobrepondo ao som do filme que tinham alugado para ela àquela tarde, perguntando o que Mohinder fizera para o jantar. O silêncio entre eles plácido e sereno, _cúmplice_, enquanto assistiam à brisa sacolejar as cortinas, desenhando palavras no ar, à espera de uma interpretação.

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Agora eu tenho um novo casal do coração e esse veio com uma filhota no pacote! Bem, essa fanfic foi escrita graças a um litro de _coca-cola light_ que eu bebi antes de ir para cama na última quarta-feira... e acabei não conseguindo dormir! Às quatro e meia da manhã fiquei de saco cheio, levantei, liguei o computador e duas horas e meia depois... TADÁÁ! Aqui estamos. É minha primeira fanfic de "Heroes", então, sejam legais. Comentários e surtos lufantes sobre a Família M³ são mais do que bem-vindos! **#o#**

Ah, então, o título. Ele veio do trecho da canção _Calling_, composta e cantada por **Kyosuke Himuro** em 1989 para o álbum "Neo Fascio" e que foi usada recentemente como tema de encerramento do filme "Final Fantasy VII Advent Children".

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** A **Calíope Amphora**, beta bondeada com essa que voz escreve, e a **Lily Carroll**, que chamou o Mohinder de "uke filosófico" depois de ler essa fic. ;-) 


End file.
